Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 2$ and $x = 5$. $8$ $y$ $ + 5$ $x$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $2$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 8{(2)} + 5{(5)} + 3 $ $ = 16 + 25 + 3 $ $ = 44$